


A Short Walk

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Emperor Varis can wait no longer. For the "Quickie" prompt for the NSFW Wondrous Tails 2020 event.Rhoditus is my nonbinary Garlean alt, and Varis' consort in one of my ongoing fics Companionship. You can read about them here:https://rhoditus.tumblr.com
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s)
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Short Walk

It was cruel, what they were doing to him. Dragging it out as long as possible. Oh yes, it had been their monthly cycle recently… but surely they had been done with that for several days now. And the way they so clearly teased him: dragging their lips along their fork as they looked right at him, licking them before curling them sweetly around their glass. They knew he had an affinity for their lips, those perfectly shapely lips, and it was quite clear they were using that to their advantage.

One bout of afternoon tea had been quite enough for him; the way they put those lips around their teacup, quickly lapping remnants away with their tongue while looking quite pointedly in his direction. He could not possibly wait until the evening to have them: no, he would have them as soon as he could possibly manage, work be damned.

“Rhoditus, have you time for a short walk about the palace?” he said, as the servants took away the tea set. The consort smiled.

“Why, of course! Although I think I recall you saying you had a great deal of work to do today.” 

Varis gave a mischievous smirk.

“That is why it shall be a short walk,” he said, with a raise of his brow.

Rhoditus smiled, matching his look.

“Then let us be off, yes?” they replied, eager to get to whatever their lover was planning.

The walk had probably not lasted even a few moments until he was showing them into the soundproofed music room, gently shoving them onto the massive chaise within. Rhoditus moved to help him get out of his trousers, but he simply hiked them downwards, exposing his already hard length.

“Ohh, is that how it shall be? Naughty, Your Radiance,” they said, following suit, bending over the back of the chaise, looking back at him. 

He growled and took their shoulder in his massive hand, pinning them steady as he rather unceremoniously plunged a finger inside them.

“We have very little time, and you must be ready for me, my sweet,” he said, “Mm, you little tease.”

Rhoditus was given no chance to reply, already bucking back onto his hand as he pleasured them. 

“An _ eager _ little tease, to be precise,” he said, “Ohh, to have more time with you now…”

It did not take long to send them into their first bout of pleasure, and the both of them were quite thankful for the soundproofing. He took a hold of their hips, sliding himself inside, groaning loud from the sensation.

“Are you alright? I am afraid we’ve little time for preparations.”

The consort writhed against him in response.

“Yes, I'm fine, take me,” they said, impatient.

He did not need to be asked twice. Even just a single thrust had the both of them loudly moaning - gods, had it really been that long since they had been together? 

“Varis, fuck, don’t slow down!” they complained, back arching as they thrust back into him.

“Does it feel good, my sweet?” he asked, closing the space between their hips more rapidly.

“Gods, yes, please - I need you,” they replied, “Just keep going and don’t stop.”

He obliged, driving himself deep and hard inside, making no effort to stave back his pleasure and chasing after it with hedonistic want. He had to admit, it was thrilling, like being a young man again. Rhoditus had that effect on him, didn't they? Even though they were of considerable age themselves, they always had a way of making him feel so youthful… 

“Yes, yes, yes,” they hissed, matching his rhythm as the room was filled with the sounds of skin upon skin.

“Rhoditus, I am so clo--”

“I know! I know, please just keep going, don’t worry,” they begged, perilously close themselves.

Faster and harder would he continue, the sounds of their pleas bringing him closer and closer, until at last there he was. There they both were, loudly crying out into the room, Varis filling them with nigh-endless pumps of his seed.

“Good gracious alive,” the consort sighed, attempting to compose themselves as they got dressed, “I don’t think we’ve ever done it that quickly before.”

Varis nodded, helping them sort themselves out.

“Indeed,” he said, chest heaving, “Mm, but do not think this shall be all for today. I have yet more in store for you this evening.”

Rhoditus gave a laugh as they winked, combing their fingers through their hair.

“Ohh, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” they said, as the two made their way out of the room.


End file.
